Amor de hermanas
by Shimmy Tsu
Summary: Siempre pensé que jamás le revelaría mis verdaderos sentimientos a mi hermana. Pero cuando la vida te da un golpe bajo, puede sacar lo que llevas en lo más profundo de tu corazón.


**Bueno, para aclarar, no comentaré este fic con las personalidades UP y Tsu… Lo que pasa es que he decidido escribir un fic que, para mí, contiene muchos sentimientos personales y quería narrarlos como la auténtica autora… Espero que disfruten de la lectura y más abajo sigo con la explicación. Lean y disfruten…**

* * *

**Amor de hermanas**

Me regañaba a mí misma dentro de mi cabeza por no haber tomado mi dosis diaria de café esa mañana, ahora me encontraba luchando por mantener mis ojos abiertos y ahogando varios bostezos

¡Quién puede culparme si la clase de Inglés era aburrida!

Eso me gano por saber más que mis propios compañeros. Pero no me malentiendan, me encanta el idioma y las clases, por supuesto, es para aprender a hablarlo. Cuando era pequeña, recuerdo que mi madre me pagó unas clases particulares y fue allí donde comencé a entender inglés y desde ese entonces, de manera autónoma, fui practicando y mejorando. Pero en cuanto a mis otros tres compañeros de clase, esa es otra historia…

Centré mi vista al pizarrón blanco en el frente y anoté unos cuantos apuntes en el cuaderno. No necesitaba escribir _todo _en la pizarra, como a comienzo del año escolar le expliqué a la Miss que para mí, todo eso era materia pasada, y ella sólo me dijo que anotara lo que me interese en cuanto a materia nueva. Digo, ¿para qué tener escrito lo mismo que he aprendido todos estos años? Es como si en Matemáticas nos hiciesen repasar la tabla del uno a comienzo de clases.

Para mi suerte, la campana sonó y la profesora se despidió de nosotros y se marchó. ¡Aleluya! ¡Podré estirar mis brazos sin problemas! Me levanté de mi asiento y cuando me dirigía hacia el pasillo una compañera me preguntó.

-Oye Zelda, ¿no tenemos nada para Química, verdad?

Por cierto, Zelda es mi nombre. Zelda Hyrule, una estudiante promedio de 16 años del Tercer Año Medio en el único colegio de la isla Outset.

-No que yo recuerde Romani- contesté con los hombros caídos, estaba diciendo la verdad, normalmente soy muy distraída en cuanto las tareas, pero tengo un buen promedio de notas.

Mi amiga asintió y se fue, seguí su ejemplo y me dispuse a encontrar a mi grupo de amigas y mi hermana Tetra, Ilia y Malon.

Tetra es mi hermana menor de 14 años, Ilia nuestra mejor amiga de 15 años y Malon, otra amiga de 17 años. Aunque nuestras diferencias de edad sean de solamente un año, nos llevamos prácticamente bien.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar al laboratorio de computación en donde logré encontrar a mis dos amigas, con sus respectivos novios. Hice una mueca de disgusto al verlos y di la vuelta hacia la entrada del colegio, no quería tocar el violín en una doble "cita".

Al salir inspiré hondó y me relajé, necesitaba estar fuera de esa cárcel por un rato, pero vi a Tetra, tapándose la boca con su mano, siendo acompañada por mi primo, y profesor de ciencias, Sheik, hacia la posta de salud en frente de nuestro establecimiento.

_¿Qué le pasó esta vez?_

Fruncí el ceño y le pregunté a uno de los compañeros de Tetra, pero sólo me respondió que de pronto ella comenzó a sentirse mal y se la llevaron.

Obviamente no me tragué esa explicación, conociendo cómo era esa mocosa de mentirosa con respecto a las enfermedades, de seguro se inventó otra excusa para salir de clase. Pero aun así no me podía quedar tranquila, igual el día anterior estuvo con fatiga, pero se debía a la falta de comida que _ella _no quería comer.

Al interior del recinto me encontré con Ilia sola, así que decidí preguntarle a ella.

-Oye Ilia, ¿sabes por qué Tetra fue a la posta con Sheik? Digo, como ella siempre te dice las cosas a ti antes que a mí…

-No lo sé Zel… Quizás esté fingiendo o sólo se enfermó porque la tonta no quiso tomar desayuno.

Buen punto.

La campana volvió a sonar y entramos a nuestras respectivas salas. No podía dejar de sentirme preocupada por Tetra, y eso no me gustaba. Nuestra relación fraternal no era tan "amorosa" como otras hermanas, nosotras sólo nos ignoramos y nos preocupamos por nosotras mismas. Suena egoísta, pero a la Enana le gusta eso.

Cuando Sheik apareció en la sala estaba algo agitado, y tuve que reprimir mi impulso por preguntarle cómo estaba Tetra y qué fue lo que le pasó.

Así, comenzó nuestra clase de Química, y cuando estábamos resolviendo unos ejercicios, el celular del profesor sonó.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras él hablaba, mis tres compañeros lo miraban curioso, quizá preguntándose de qué estaría hablando, pero yo ya lo sabía y me le quedé observando detenidamente sin quitarle mis ojos de encima. Cuando terminó de hablar me miró y como si supiese lo que estaba pensando me respondió.

-Tus padres van camino hacia la posta a verla y se quedarán después de almuerzo. Tu hermana Midna está ahí cuidándola, así que estará bien.

-Gracias, después de almuerzo iré a verla.

Suspiré algo aliviada y agradecí a las Diosas de que ninguno de mis compañeros se hayan atrevido a preguntar sobre la extraña conversación entre mi primo y yo.

Fue bueno, porque ni yo tenía idea de qué estaba pasando.

* * *

-¿Así que irás a verla a la posta ahora?- Malon me preguntó mientras salía del comedor.

-Sí, así es.

-Oye, mándale saludos y dile que después iremos a verla.

Asentí y me fui del colegio. Caminaba un poco rápido porque quería saber cómo estaba esa Enana, había pasado a su salón a buscar su mochila, pero me vi que no estaba. La auxiliar me dijo que mi mamá había ido al colegio a retirarla, entonces solamente me dirigí al comedor a almorzar y ahora iba a ver a Tetra.

Entré en la pequeña recepción y pude ver a mi media hermana mayor Midna salir al pasillo, al verme me saludó y me llevó hacia donde estaba nuestra hermana pequeña.

-Tuvo un pequeño indicio de parálisis en la boca, y ahora la tenemos con suero- dijo.

¿Espera, qué…?

Me abrió la puerta y lo primero en lo que mis ojos se fijaron fue a Tetra, recostada boca abajo en la camilla, cubierta por frazadas y con los ojos cerrados. Mi padre estaba sentado al lado de ella sujetándole la mano y mi madre se encontraba al exterior del recinto hablando por teléfono, debido a su trabajo. Midna, quien era enfermera en la posta, me dijo lo de la parálisis y de lo mal que estaba. No pude aguantar mucho ver esa escena, sentí cómo mi corazón se encogía y las pequeñas lágrimas formándose en mis ojos, pero resistí el impulso de llora e intenté sonreír cuando Tetra abrió pesadamente sus ojos.

-Oye Enana, ¿cómo te sientes…?

-… _Tengo frío_…

Midna le cubrió la espalda con una chaqueta y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llamaron a mi papá.

-Zelda, sujétale la mano mientras voy a hablar por teléfono.

Asentí y tomé su lugar mientras él y mi hermana mayor nos dejaban solas. Observé la cara afligida de Tetra con el temor de que le venga de nuevo la parálisis. Ella volvió a abrir los ojos y me miró.

-Zel, ¿dónde está Ilia?

-Aún está almorzando, luego te vendrá a ver con los demás…

-Llámala y dile que venga…

En momentos así yo le hubiese palmeado la cabeza, pero con el tono de voz con el que me habló, uno triste, cansado y melancólico, no pude reconocerla. Intenté decirle que ella no vendría hasta que acabase de almorzar, pero la Enana lloraba por ver a su amiga, tenía temor de que le pasara algo de nuevo y quería que su mejor amiga estuviese allí para apoyarle.

Le apreté la mano con fuerza, tratando de reconfortarla y la froté lentamente para que se calentara un poco. Estaba helada debido al analgésico que le habían inyectado.

Nos quedamos así hasta que nuestros padres llegaron y me fui a casa con mi papá.

* * *

La tarde pasó sumamente lenta, más que otras veces, y no pude descansar en el único momento en donde tengo libre sólo por estar pensando en Tetra. Inclusive ni siquiera la televisión podía distraerme.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando mi madre me llamó pidiendo que le llevara pijama y ropa de cambio para mi hermana.

Fui a su habitación y en un bolso guardé lo pedido, también dejé sobre la cama ropas por si tenían que viajar al día siguiente.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí a la posta con bolso en mano, caminaba con paso apurado y la cabeza gacha. Dentro de mí presentía que las cosas no estaban muy bien si Tetra tenía que estar en observación toda la noche.

Llegué al lugar y al preguntar en dónde estaba mi hermana, una de las enfermeras me señaló un puerta, entré allí, pero lo que vi fue algo que jamás podré olvidar.

Tetra estaba en la camilla, con suero y conectada a un tanque de oxígeno. Unos sensores cardíacos estaban conectados a su pecho, su cara estaba pálida y había un rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sentí mi corazón encogerse y un nudo en la garganta, parpadeé varias veces para evitar que caigan mis lágrimas. Sinceramente, no podía dejar que ella me viese llorar por su situación.

Mi mamá y Midna estaban allí también, le entregué la bolsa con ropa y ellas me dejaron a solas con mi hermana menor.

Al cerrarse la puerta me acerqué a ella y comenzamos a hablar.

-¿Oye, y cómo te has sentido…?

Tetra me miró pesadamente, creí que me lanzaría su cara de pocos amigos al hacerle una pregunta estúpida, pero sólo suspiró y se acomodó el tubo que tenía en la nariz para poder respirar bien.

-Cuando te fuiste me volvió el tema de la parálisis dos veces…

La escuché atentamente, tratando de controlar ese sentimiento de llorar a medida que su voz se rompía y las lágrimas surcaban por sus mejillas.

-… Tuve mucho miedo… Creí que… que me quedaría con la boca recogida para siempre… no le desearía esto ni a mi peor enemigo… es horrible…

Aspiré profundamente y le limpié la cara con el pulgar, tratando de consolarla.

-Todo estará bien, fue solo un episodio, nada más…

-Sí, pero lo que me duele es que Ilia no me haya venido a ver… Dime Zelda, ¿por qué no vino…?

-Está en clases todavía, pero cuando pueda ella vendrá a verte-

-Llámala y dile que venga, quiero que esté a mi lado…

¿Qué más puedo hacer? Tetra siempre ha querido a Ilia antes que a mí, y no, no son celos, es sólo que la comprendo, si estuviese así, me gustaría que mis amigos me apoyasen en esto.

Cuando mi papá llegó, le pedí su teléfono y comencé a llamar a mi amiga, pero no contestó, lo sabía, seguía en clase. Regresé a la habitación y me quedé allí unos minutos hasta que me avisaron que tenía que cambiar a Tetra a otra habitación.

Le ayudé a levantarse y llevamos el carril del suero. Estando ya instaladas, nuestros padres tuvieron que regresar a su trabajo y yo me quedé a hacerle compañía, al doctor no le importó y me senté al lado de la camilla.

Conversamos un buen rato hasta que otra inyección que le puso Midna a Tetra hizo su efecto y ésta cerró sus ojos. Apoyé mí frente al borde del colchón de la cama y dejé salir el peso que traía hacía un rato. Intenté reprimir lo que más pude mis sollozos, dejando que las lágrimas recorriesen mis mejillas, me dolía ver a mi hermana en ese estado, podía estar enojada con ella a veces, podía ignorarla, burlarme de ella, o simplemente actuar indiferente, pero sabía que dentro de mí, siempre me preocuparía.

Fui al baño a lavarme la cara y refrescarme, luego me despedí y me fui a casa. Y en el caminó dejé salir lo que quedaba de mi pena, con la cabeza gacha y apresurando el paso, no me importaba que las personas me viesen, sólo quería llegar a la casa y descansar un poco.

* * *

-¿Cómo está ella?

Al llegar a casa vi a mi primo Sheik calentando el agua para tomar té. No le respondí y me fui al baño para mojarme de nuevo la cara.

Al volver a la cocina me senté en la mesa y tomé una taza de té y me quedé en silencio, aun tratando de controlar mis emociones. Mi primo me hablaba para subirme el ánimo, lo logró un poco y nos quedamos esperando hasta que mis padres llegasen.

Cuando llegaron a casa nos quedamos un tiempo para tratar de analizar lo que nos estaba sucediendo. Mientras los adultos hablaban yo me metí a internet para distraerme, sólo una persona me preguntó por el bienestar de Tetra, Romani, diciendo que lo sentía y que nos enviaba mucho ánimo. Agradecí ese gesto y seguí en la computadora.

A las diez de la noche, todos en mi casa decidimos darle otra visita a mis hermanas, Midna pidió quedarse con el turno de noche para poder cuidar de Tetra. Mi madre les preparó unos emparedados de pollo y llevamos unas latas de bebida.

Llegamos al centro de salud, Sheik saludó a la Enana y se quedaron conversando un rato, luego, los adultos como siempre salieron a fumar un cigarrillo y yo me quedé con Tetra.

-La señora Anju vino a visitarme, y me dio unos medallones católicos para que me cuiden- dijo mientras me mostrabas los pequeños medallones de una cruz y otra de la Virgen.

-Lo sé, ella llamó al papá para preguntarle si estabas aquí. ¿Alguien más vino a verte?

-Sí, el profesor Gaépora, dijo que tenía que alimentarme bien y yo le dije "pero Profe, no fue por eso por lo que me enfermé", pero ya sabes cómo es de terco.

-Sí, estoy segura- nos reímos un rato de eso. Me alegraba de que ahora ella esté mejor, en comparación a como estuvo hoy en la tarde. Me mostró el suero que tenía en el brazo y seguimos hablando de cosas triviales.

-¿Oye, por qué lloraste en la tarde Zelda?

Bueno, eso fue un golpe bajo, lo único que quería era que _no _se enterase de que lloré. Parece que me han descubierto.

-Eh, esto… no lloré- mentí -¿por qué tendría que haber llorado…?

Sabía que Tetra no se tragó mi mentira, pero lo ignoró y cambiamos de tema (para mi alivio). Luego mis padres, mi hermana y mi primo volvieron y ya sabíamos que era hora de irnos.

Mis padres y Sheik se despidieron de Tetra con un abrazo, y cuando fue mi turno, por extraño que parezca, la abracé y ella no me rechazó, es más, me devolvió el gesto y aproveché de besarle la cabeza para que se sintiera reconfortada.

-Regresaré mañana en la mañana antes de entrar a clases junto con Ilia y Malon- le dije cuando nos separamos.

-Está bien, ¿y puedes llevarte mis medallitas y ponerlas en la cadena de plata que tengo en casa? Cuando vengas me la traes.

-Seguro.

Subimos al auto y nos fuimos a la casa. Le tomé la mano a mi primo (no piensen mal, así nos tratamos los dos) para poder relajarme. Él me sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y así estuvimos hasta que llegamos.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Tetra y preparé el collar para llevárselo al día siguiente. En mi sub-consciente pensaba en cómo pasará la Enana su primera noche y le rogué a las Diosas que por favor no le pasase nada.

Tomé el computador que estaba sobre mi cama e ingresé a Facebook. No sé por qué, quizá por mis emociones estalladas durante ese día o porque me afectó el estado de mi hermana, pero lo único que sé es que no pude resistir a escribirle esta nota en el perfil:

"_Mi Enana, esto ya pasará, son sólo episodios y pronto todo volverá a la normalidad. Sé que muchas veces hemos peleado, pero aun así, te quiero, y el que estés en estas condiciones me destruye por dentro. Cuando todo pase, volveremos a jugar Play, a escuchar música, a cocinar y hacer todo los que nos gustaba hacer. Y si te decimos las cosas es por algo, aunque la comida no tenga nada que ver en estos momentos. Mejórate, que en la casa todos te queremos y deseamos lo mejor para ti. Cuídate Tetra! y recuerda, todos queremos que vuelvas sana y feliz como eras antes__"_

O quizá fue porque encontré el momento oportuno en demostrarle mis verdaderos sentimientos sin que se sienta avergonzada de mí…

* * *

**Muy bien, punto uno, no escribí este fic con el fin de recibir reviews o críticas (porque aun así no las obtendré)… Lo que pasó aquí está basado en hechos reales. El otro día leí un fic de hermanos que siempre peleaban y entonces uno de ellos sufrió un accidente en dónde estuvo conectado a maquinaria en el hospital mientras que el otro se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido a su hermano. Eso sin duda me identificó… En marzo mi hermana menor sufrió un triste episodio de parálisis facial, y TODO por culpa de un medicamento mal recitado -.- cielos…. Gracias a dios no fue nada grave, sólo un triste y _puto _susto. Así que, lo que Zelda narraba en el fic fue mi propia experiencia y sí, me llevo mal con mi hermana y sí, me puse a llorar por el estado en que andaba…**

**Creo que a medida que escribí el fic, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importa y… legué a una conclusión y espero que todos quizás piensen lo mismo que yo…. No importa lo mucho que uno se pelee con su hermano, al fin y al cabo es tu único mejor amigo, y si llegas a perderlo, no sabes lo que te pasará….**

**En fin… igual, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y perdónenme si escribí algo sumamente personal, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, y si quieren tirarme tomates, lechugas, mesas, sillas o Richi Phelps, los recibo con los brazos abiertos.**

**Cuídense :D**

**P.D: también disculpen si no he actualizado últimamente…. El colegio me ha tenido muy MUY ocupada….**


End file.
